neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mercurymon
Mercurymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing as one of the villains of Digimon Frontier. He was voiced by Yasunori Masutani (Japan) and Daran Norris (US), the latter who used a medieval accent. His name originates from the liquid metal Mercury. Description Mercurymon (Japanese: Mercuremon) is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. Mercurymon is quite arrogant and egotistic, believing himself to be superior to the other Legendary Warriors and constantly speaking in fancy language. He is also a crafty strategist, thinking of many strategies simultaneously. He has a fussy personality when it comes to precisely explaining methods of battle and such. He attacks his enemy's weak points but his behavior outside of calculations is brittle. One of his accomplishments was stealing Seraphimon's Fractal Code and using it himself to become ShadowSeraphimon. After his defeat as ShadowSeraphimon, Aldamon chased him down and destroyed him by ramming his fist through his chest. Unfortunately all he got was his Human Spirit as it was just an aspect of Mercurymon with his true body overpowering the warriors until they managed to defeat Sakkakumon. Both of his spirits were transferred to Takuya's D-Tector. Mercurymon's spirits were later transferred into Koji's D-Tector so he could Hyper Spirit Evolve to MagnaGarurumon. A purified Mercurymon later appeared at the Village of Beginnings, to help the other legendary warriors fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Attacks * Dark Reflection (Generous Mirror): Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them. * Offset Reflector (Japanese and Italian versions only): Only used in episode 13 in the Japanese and Italian versions, similar to Generous Mirror, except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other. The Italian name for this attack is Scudi Negativizzanti (Negativing Shields). * Mirror Offset: Charges energy on one of his Irony Shield mirrors and releases a massive energy beam. ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon (Japanese: BlackSeraphimon) is a Mega Level Fallen Angel Digimon, the fusion of Mercurymon with Seraphimon's Data and may not count as an actual digivolution. When Takuya as Agunimon entered the Light Sphere of Sakkakumon, he found Seraphimon's Fractal Code and Mercurymon's subconscious in the steel sphere. Mercurymon absorbed the Fractal Code and became ShadowSeraphimon, who immediately attacked Agunimon. No matter what Takuya did in his Agunimon or BurningGreymon forms, nothing worked. Instead ShadowSeraphimon beat him down with his hands, feet and his Testament attack. When the evil Angel used his Strike of the Seven Dark Stars attack it caused BurningGreymon to regress back to Takuya. Takuya then was about to be killed by ShadowSeraphimon when Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Bokomon and Neemon called out to Takuya, causing Seraphimon's Digi-Egg to glow. It floated up to the Light Sphere and sent a stream of light into Takuya, who Fusion Evolved to Aldamon. He easily defeated ShadowSeraphimon and scanned his Fractal Code, returning it to Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. Attacks * Strike of the Seven Dark Stars (Seven Hells): A darker version of Seraphimon's attack. * Shadow Starburst ''(Testament): A close range electric shock. * Shadow Shockwave: A sonic feedback strike. * Shadow Blast: A beam that destroys anything in its path. Sakkakumon Sakkakumon (Japanese: '''''Sephirotmon) is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Steel, as well as one of the most powerful and the largest of the Beast Spirit Hybrids. His English name comes from sakkaku, the Japanese word for illusion, whilst his Japanese name comes from the Sephirot, the ten aspects of God in the Jewish religion. In the English dub of the South-Asian release, he is known as Sephirothmon, an off-shoot of his Japanese name, and not by his English name. The toy versions of the D-Tector released in the South-Asian region attest to this. Becoming Sakkakumon, with an incarnation of his Mercurymon self in the Steel Sphere (which is Sakkakumon's head), he captured the Legendary Warriors. When the Legendary Warriors were within Sakkakumon, he had different Digimon that represented each element in each Sphere. He had Volcamon for the Earth Sphere (below the center orb; below the head), Karatenmon for the Wind Sphere (bottom left of the center orb when facing Sakkakumon), Asuramon for the Fire Sphere (top left below the head when facing Sakkakumon), Parrotmon in the Thunder Sphere (right of center orb when facing Sakkakumon), Cherrymon in the Wood Sphere (bottom orb), and IceLeomon in the Ice Sphere (left of center orb when facing Sakkakumon). These six Digimon seemed like Digimon that had lost their Fractal Code to Mercurymon as they dissolved much differently from the others leaving no remains behind. Ranamon seemed to bring herself and her Honeybeemon groupies into the Water Sphere (bottom right of center orb when facing Sakkakumon) while Duskmon entered the Darkness Sphere (center orb; has marking similar to crest of light), while Seraphimon's data was in the Light Sphere (top right below the head when facing Sakkakumon). After the opponents in each of the ten sphere were defeated, Sakakkumon stirred to life and managed to easily overpower Aldamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon as he had copied the data for all of their attacks by observing them while they were within the Spheres. He used this data to reflect the attacks on the users. However the four warriors learn to combine their attacks, managing to immoblize Sakkakumon for Aldamon attacked his center sphere with Atomic Inferno and Sakkakumon was destroyed with his spirit taken. Attacks * Rumble Blend #1-10: When attacked with an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent. This is not referred to by name in the anime. *'Rain of Steel': Each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere. *'Coat of Iron': Each of his spheres transforms into large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy. *'Metallic Reflector': Projects energy beams from the 10 spheres at once. Trivia *The orchestra music played during the scene where Takuya is fighting Mercurymon in the mirror room is Franz Schubert's Symphony No. 8 in B minor, commonly known as the Unfinished ( ). The orchestra music heard during the scenes with ShadowSeraphimon in the Japanese version is "Requiem", exactly the same piece heard in the Japanese versions of Movies 2 and 4 during the creations of Omnimon (Omegamon) and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, respectively. *Sakkakumon/Sephirotmon's design greatly resembles the Kabbalistic angelic hierarchy of the Sephirot, with all the spheres matching the diagram, though the Da'at sphere in the upper center is missing. *Despite the beast spirit has nine spheres stuck together, Sakkakumon's form has ten spheres, one more than the beast spirit. it:Mercurymon pt:Mercurymon Category:Hybrid Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional angels